


Dreamer

by Rovix_Universe



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovix_Universe/pseuds/Rovix_Universe
Summary: It's ok to dream.Cross posted from my AFF account.





	Dreamer

She had been here since the sun was at its highest, just lazing here letting the sun’s rays seep into her skin, as she felt the sand sink under her feet. The sound of the waves crashing was like music to her, she felt her stress lifting with every breath she took. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew better than to dream, so she just kept walking.   
The sun had set and the clouds were replaced with stars, she lay there watching them, her arm outstretched she tried to touch them, just for tonight she wanted to dream, but was that okay? or would she be ridiculed for that too?  
All her life she had been told she was not worthy of dreaming, at first, she fought their accusations but somewhere down the track she lost the battle and started believing the screams. Would she ever be allowed to dream? She had to make a way out of her darkness, to finally be free, and just when she was about to give up all hope of dreaming, the red strings had been cut. 

She ran, afraid this person will be another voice, she ran till her legs gave out. She had grown used to the darkness maybe even fond of it. It was her solitude. But this person kept whispering to her it was okay to dream. Their soft voice became a small sound in her heart. And she wanted so much to trust this person.  
The voices that shouted at her slowly dissipated, this confused her left her pondering what it meant. Eyes closed an arm covering her face she murmured to herself.   
“Does this mean I can dream?”  
A body sat next to her quietly. “What is your dream?” their voice was sounded familiar, it was soft, melodic, and as calm as the ocean.  
“To be free.” She dared to say it out loud. “From these poisonous voices.”  
The man silently took off the headphones that had been sitting around his neck and placed them over her head and pressed play. “Then change the station.”  
For once she felt like she was allowed something, for the first time in a long time she felt happy, and she owed it all to Cha Hakyeon.


End file.
